The Meaning Of Mistletoe
by Marigold-Scented-Candle
Summary: Because today is Christmas eve, and Hinata has yet to learn about certain Christmas traditions. HoroHoro X Hinata


"All males are banned from the kitchen for today..." Horo-Horo mumbled, reading the sign that was stuck on the door to the inn's kitchen with various types of tape. He yawned

"But...I'm hungry" Horo-Horo whined. rubbing sleep from his eyes.

" Then you should have gotten up earlier Ainu-bakka" Horo-Horo glared at Ren, who just happened to be eating a clementine, mocking him with the fruit so it seemed.

"Shut up! I woke up plenty early!" Horo-Horo yelled, quick to defend himself against the Chinese shaman. Hinata sweat-dropped slightly at her boyfriend's antics.

"You're certainly energetic this morning Horo-Horo-kun" Hinata spoke softly as always, a bag of groceries in her arms. Horo-Horo stuck out his tongue at Ren, causing a tick mark to appear on the boy's head.

"Mornin' Hinata-chan!" he laced his arms around her shoulders so as to not disturb the groceries. After all this time, Hinata still blushed every single time he hugged her, which meant that her cheeks were tinted with a variety of reds and pinks nearly all of the time. Horo-Horo had always thought that a good boyfriend should go out of their way to hug their girlfriend, and he wanted to make sure that he was a good boyfriend to her. She pulled another clementine from the bag.

"Here. But this is all you're getting until dinner" she said, trying her best to be firm, but her plan was foiled as soon as Horo-Horo tilted her head up and kissed her, startling her enough to deepen it slightly.

" For the love of.."Ren muttered.

"You two are so...so... enamored! it disgusts me!" He yelled suddenly stomping out of the room, a heady red blush on his face. Hinata pulled away, pink tinting her cheeks.

"I wish you wouldn't do that just to make Ren-kun uncomfortable" she mumbled, and Horo-Horo pouted.

"I don't do it to make him uncomfortable, I do it to kiss you. Though Ren being uncomfortable is a bonus" Hinata frowned, but the endearment was clear in the set of her inky eyebrows, which completely blew away any sort of scolding annoyance that she had half hoped to convey.

"Hinata. Kitchen. Right now." Anna cut in as she poked her head out, the cold glare that she was known for and meant a slap to the face for anyone who lived or even visited her household plastered to her face. Hinata gulped.

"H-H-hai!" She sent an apologetic glance at Horo-Horo before she was ushered, meaning pulled in by at least four sets of hands before the door slammed shut. He blinked, suddenly feeling terrible for his girlfriend, but nonetheless he walked away, knowing that it was completely impossible to get Hinata out of the kitchen since Anna had ordered that she be in there.

So instead of convincing Hinata to take a nap with him for once instead of busying herself with Christmas shopping or something of the like since it was Christmas eve he resigned himself to annoying Ren and spending some quality time with Kororo for the day. Sure it was kind of boring without Hinata, and yes he was hungry, but he was also sure that a lot of fun, and food was waiting for him come evening, which made it much easier to nap the day away. That was until a bucket of scalding hot water was dumped on his head.

"What the hell!" Horo-Horo yelled, his head so that water droplets went and splashed whoever had poured water on him.

"It's nearly time for dinner you idiot!" Ren barked.

"Why are you so twitchy? You're not sti-"

"No! I'm 'twitchy' as you put it because it took three buckets of water to wake you up!"

Horo-Horo blinked, now noticing the two buckets that were discarded by the other side of the room.

"There's no need to yell Ren. Anna asked us to dress a little nicely so we thought that we should wake you up" Yoh stated, who had indeed buttoned up and tucked in his shirt. It wasn't exactly formal, but for Yoh it was an accomplishment.

"I don't really have anything nice to wea-"

"Here you go" Yoh threw a white button-up shirt into Horo-Horo's face before he could even finish his sentance.

"Thanks Yoh!" Horo-Horo stated cheerfully, taking off his soaked shirt and jacket and replacing it with the button down. Horo-Horo yawned. He supposed it was pretty useless to take a shower since his hair was already soaked through. He rubbed the dry part of his jacket over his head so that Yoh's shirt wouldn't get soaked by the water dripping off of his azure spikes.

"Get moving Ainu-bakka. Dinner's ready"

"Yeah Yeah" The Ainu muttered, folding up and storing his futon, just slightly grumpy from the sudden awakening combined with the fact that he was hungry, and wanted to see his Hinata, who had been stolen from him that morning.

It was a good thing both the things that he wanted were right in the same room. Many tasty looking dishes were set out on the table, some he recognized from home, which only Pirika knew how to make, others he knew where Jun's handy work since they were Chinese dishes, The western looking dishes were probably done by Jeanne and the more tradtional Japanese dishes that had been set out had obviously been cooked by Hinata, or perhaps Anna. Though more likely Hinata since Anna never actually cooked. She probably made sure that everything ran smoothly like always. The sight of so much food made his mouth water and his stomach growl. A giggle sounded

"You look hungry Horo-Horo-kun" Hinata stated. Causing him to nearly jump in suprise.

"That's 'cause I am hungry" Horo-Horo mumbled as Hinata plopped down next to him and leaned her head against his shoulders. as they all called out

"Ikidakimasu!" and dug into the various dishes that were set on the table. Horo-Horo took a quick glance at Hinata as she served herself some sushi from the serving plate, a slight pinkness in his cheeks as he glimpsed a rare sight.

Hinata wearing something that didn't completely hide her... enviable figure. In fact, the dress she was wearing even showed it off. It wasn't really very short. It's knee baring length was nothing compared to Kanna's booty shorts or even Anna's school skirt. But it was pretty none the less. The subtly shining maroon material brought out her pale as porcaline skin and complimented her midnight hair simtaniously. To top off the ensamble she wore a Santa hat of a brighter shade of red and some deep green fishnet leggings and arm bands.

"You look nice" Horo-Horo mumbled. he wanted to say a lot more then nice. He wanted to say that she looked cute, stunning, radiant, angelic, and more flawless then any model that he had seen on the cover of any magazine, but such a comment would cause her to turn the shade of an apple and promptly faint.

So he settled for the word nice since Hinata had a rule against him saying things that would make her faint in public after a couple incidents that had drawn the attention of ambulances, which Hinata abhored. In fact Hinata abhored cars and trains in general because of the bad smells of gasoline and exhaust and since the loud noises that they made which scared her. Which was fine by Horo-Horo since cars meant that there was a need or roads, which cut through the land the koropukkur needed to live.

"You too. It's strange seeing you in anything but your jacket...But... I kinda like it Horo-Horo-kun" Horo-Horo felt himself turn slightly pink, but hugged Hinata anyways. Ren twitched.

"That. Is. It!" Ren's hand slammed on the table, causing the light hearted chattering that had been going on to come to a dead stop.

"You two." He gestured to the pair.

"Are to be separated at least fifty seconds out of every minute. You understand that Ainu bakka? Hyuuga?" Horo-Horo stuck out his tongue and held Hinata closer in retaliation, which caused Ren's spike to stiffen.

"Horo-Horo. Please don't do things like that just to make Ren-kun uncomfortable. It's not nice" Hinata stated firmly, untangling herself from Horo-Horo's arms, but not before whispering

"I'll make this up to you later. Just meet me in the gardens tonight" Horo-Horo nodded as sneakily as he could, which admittedly wasn't really much less visible then normal, and let his arms be removed, instead of protesting like he normally would have. He still stuck out his tongue at Ren, which earned him a reproachful glance from Hinata, who managed to look at least somewhat angry despite the noodles hanging halfway out of her frowning mouth. The rest of the meal, and the night passed in the same manner. Everyone was laughing, even Lyserg and Jeanne.

"Hey Anna shouldn't we open the presents?" Yoh stated curiously, looking towards his slightly less stony-faced fiancee.

"No. We aren't opening any gifts until midnight. It's barely even eight o clock, and either way not all the guests are here yet" Yoh blinked.

"Not all the guests are here yet? But who else is coming?" Yoh stated curiously.

"Hinata's the only one who even has a remote chance of getting it" Hinata blinked.

"Me?" Hinata questioned. pointing to herself.

"Yes you" Anna stated shortly, taking a sip of her tea.

"M-may I have a clue?" Hinata adjusted her santa hat nervously.

"First off, quit fidgeting. And second this is your clue" Anna pointed to Jeanne.

"Jeanne-san is my clue?" Jeanne blinked.

"but I don't know anything of these other guests. How could I be clue?" she questioned. Anna sighed.

"Because you have something rare in common" Anna answered calmly.

"Something rare in common?" Hinata mumbled, placing a finger by her lip.

"Something rare... It couldn't be furyoku... hm. Um.. red eyes?" Hinata questioned Anna gave a discreet nod.

"You know other people with red eyes?" Jeanne stated curiously. Hinata nodded.

"Hai... Demo... most of the options don't make much sense" Hinata muttered

"Why is that?" Lyserg piped up curiously.

"Well. The first person I thought of is a S-class criminal. So I doubt that he's coming, and I doubt Anna would invite his little brother over either"

"Why is he a criminal?" Yoh asked uneasily. Hinata laughed nervously.

"W-well... Do you remember the Uchiha massacre?" Yoh gulped.

"Yeah... I was helping Grandpa take care of vengeful spirits for two weeks straight,And some kid with a duck butt hairdo kept throwing kunai at us! That and since the sharingan doesn't deactivate after death..." Yoh shivered.

"W-well... A-ano... All the Uchiha spirits you took care of were killed by one person"

"Oh yeah... Uchiha Itachi right? I didn't know he had red eyes"

"And the knife throwing kid was his little brother" Ren finished.

" What makes you say that Ren?" Ren frowned.

"Who else would linger around the scene of a mass murder besides the sole survivor?" He stated in an annoyed tone. Hinata nodded.

"So that eliminates two people. Who else is left?" Ren stated.

"Well, There's Kakashi-sensei, who has silver hair and one red eye, but besides the fact that Kakashi-sensei's the exact type of person that Anna-san hates, I'm not really close to him, so that doesn't really make sense either " Hinata let out another humming sound and tapped her chin.

"Then I guess there's Kurenai-sensei, but she has Asa-chan to take care of, and I doubt Kurenai-Sensei would be comfortable taking her this far from Konoha until she's a little older" Anna nodded again at the mention of the red eyed woman, but this time Hinata didn't catch it since she was too busy looking at the floor sadly.

"Hey, don't look so sad, it's Christmas eve!" Horo-Horo piped up, Hinata smiled and nodded.

"Whoever said I was sad! I just think that Asa-chan would like this holiday that's all!" Horo-Horo could tell that she wasn't quite telling the truth, but accepted it anyways. After all, who was he to question? It very well could be 'that time of the month' for her, which would mean that it was mostly her horomones talking. Anna smirked slightly.

"Hinata, why don't you go get the door?" Hinata blinked.

"H-hai" Hinata tugged on Horo-Horo's hand indicating that he should come as well. Hinata's expression was slightly pensive, but mostly excited as she opened the door.

"No one's there" Horo-Horo muttered. Hinata blinked and reached out grabbing a hold of a nearly invisible wire.

"So Shikamaru-kun finally taught you how to lay traps Asa-chan?" Horo-Horo blinked.

"Traps?" He mumbled.

"You caught it Hinata? Just what I would expect from my favorite student" a red eyed woman said kindly. Hinata's face lit up.

"Kurenai-sensei!" Hinata hugged the woman tightly, and the woman let out a chuckle.

"Who got you into a dress?" Hinata let out a little squeak.

"J-Jun-sempai... Anna-san, Tamao-chan, Pirika-chan, and J-Jeanne-san" The woman smiled and a little girl with the same eyes tugged at the end of Hinata's dress.

"Your dress is pretty" she said in a high pitched voice.

"Arigato, Asa-chan" Hinata hefted the child up into her arms.

"Blue hair" she stated , pointing to Horo-Horo. Horo-Horo blinked.

"Eh?" Hinata giggled.

"That's Horo-Horo Asa-chan" Asa blinked, looking at him curiosly.

"Nice to meet you kid" Horo-Horo smiled, scratching the back of his head nervously. Asa nodded.

"Horo-Horo-kun... This is Kurenai-sensei, and her daughter Asa"

"Kurenai sensei and Asa, this is Horo-Horo, My... M-My boyfriend" Kurenai smiled, a playful evil spark in her eyes

"Like Naruto-bakka and Sakura-neechan?" Hinata's smile faltered slightly before she nodded.

"Kakashi so owes me money" Kurenai laughed. Hinata blinked.

"You made bets?" Hinata mumbled.

"Hi!" Asa waved before burrying herself into Hinata's shoulder. Kurenai chuckled.

"Goodness Asa. You're going to be even shyer then Hinata at this rate" Hinata blushed bright red, and Horo-Horo laughed.

"S-sensei! Horo-Horo-" Hinata let out a mphh of suprise as Asa clung even closer to her neck.

"Asa. You can't cling that tight, Hinata can't breath like that" Asa loosened her grip slightly and Hinata breathed in deeply.

"Arigoto Kurenai-sensei" Kurenai smiled.

"Get inside you idiots, or at least close the door" Anna stated coldly.

"Hai, Anna-san!" Hinata stated cheerfully, shifting Asa slightly as they walked inside. Horo-Horo knew that Hinata was a motherly person, but even so he was suprised by how... natural holding Asa seemed for her. Hinata's arms where strong and firm under Asa, who's legs were bent as if sitting on a chair, and who's arms were flung tightly, but not too tightly around Hinata's neck. They could be siblings, hell, they could be mother and daughter if you didn't see Hinata's babyish face and the more obvious resemblance between Asa and Kurenai. Horo-Horo slid the door closed behind them, shaking his head as he heard the various squealing coming from the dining room. Horo-Horo chuckled as he settled next to Hinata again.

" I didn't know you had a daughter Hinata-san" Jun joked causing Hinata to blush bright red and Asa to laugh her high pitched child laugh.

"Hinata-Neechan's not my kaa-chan! Kaa-chan's my Kaa-chan" Asa let out another giggle.

"I'm not your sister either Asa-chan" Hinata said mildly, serving the little girl some rice and lo mein. Asa pouted.

"But Neji's not your brother and you call him Niisan" Hinata blushed.

"I g-guess that's true" Asa smiled. sucking up noodles happily.

"These are tasty" Jun smiled.

"Why thank you Asa-chan" Asa's face lit up.

"You made them?" Jun nodded, and so a conversation about China, and Chinese food was started between the two- well three if you added Ren's spirited arguments. Hinata smiled, once again leaning against Horo-Horo contentedly.

"Ne, Horo-Horo-Kun, could you come with me for a second?" Hinata said softly, rising to her feet and beckoning Horo-Horo to come with her. Ren opened his mouth to yell at them, but was silenced via Asa stuffing a meat bun in his mouth. Kurenai patted the child on the head lovingly; amazed that Asa had caught onto the moment and acted accordingly so quickly.

"That kid's pretty perceptive" Horo-Horo mumbled, trying his best not to laugh at the image of Ren gagging on a meat bun. Hinata smiled.

"She is isn't she? It'll do her good when she's a shinobi" Horo-Horo frowned.

"It's weird to think about... But someday..." Hinata trailed off. Shaking her head as she stepped onto the wooden walkway that looked out on the garden. Horo-Horo looked out into the yard. There weren't any plants right now since frost had killed most of them. there was a light layer of snow remaining from a snow storm they had gotten a week or so back, but it was mostly trampled. Hinata's breath curled out in front of her like smoke from a fire before pluming into the cold air. Horo-Horo could almost see the warmth draining from the pale-eyed girl's body as she shivered a little bit.

"Hey, Why don't you come in, where it's you know... Warm? I don't mind the cold so much, but you're in a dress and stuff" Hinata frowned.

"I'm not weak enough to succumb to the cold so quickly Horo-Horo" She mumbled, holding her hand out to catch invisible snowflakes. Horo-Horo hugged her from behind. Folding her shorter frame closer into him.

"I never said that you were weak" Horo-Horo mumbled into her ear.

"I just don't like seeing you shiverin' that's all" Hinata smirked slightly.

"Horo-Horo-kun" she said, a small, but utterly devilish and highly uncharacteristic grin on her face.

"Yes?" Horo-Horo replied, slightly scared of what his girlfriend had planned.

"Look up" Horo-Horo raised an eyebrow at her odd request, but complied and looked out at the sky.

"I don't see anything but stars" He muttered. Hinata frowned.

"P-perhaps I worded that badly..." Hinata mumbled.

"How can you word that badly! Looking up is looking up no matter how you word it! You shouldn't be so quick to blame yourself" Horo-Horo said spiritedly, turning Hinata towards him, shaking her by the shoulders and causing a tiny bit of whiplash as her neck moved along with her shoulders. Hinata tilted Horo-Horo's chin so that he was looking at the roof of the walkway causing him to spot the mistletoe she had hung there

"Oh." he mumbled.

"Merry Christmas, Horo-koi" Hinata whispered, a very heavy blush on her face as she turned out towards the garden again

"Come 'ere Hinata! Don't you know what mistletoe means?" Hinata shook her head.

"No... J-Jun-sempai said that y-you did" Hinata paused, twindling her index fingers. Horo-Horo gulped. Explaining this one without making Hinata faint was going to be a major challenge.

"Well... Ah... when two people are under the mistletoe, they're supposed to... ano... kiss?" Hinata blushed even deeper.

"Don't faint!" Horo-Horo stated quickly Hinata shook her head.

"I w-won't" she whispered, standing up on her tip-toes and pulling Horo-Horo down by the collar for a kiss. Little did they know that both Jun and Kurenai had set them up for the purpose of snapping a picture for evidence. They both did however notice the flash, and the giggles.

"Kurenai-sensei!" Hinata yelled, very clearly bashful.

"What? I need evidence. Kakashi won't believe me without it." Hinata swallowed.

"Y-You could have j-just asked me to write a signed note or s-something like that" She mumbled.

"I could have easily forged that" Kurenai shot back. Hinata sighed.

"J-Just don't show Gai-sensei" Hinata mumbled.

"Who's Gai?" Horo-Horo questioned.

"Someone whose fashion sense is worse then that Chocolove kid's jokes"Kurenai stated in a grim voice. An expression of fear crossed Horo-Horo's face.

"Why not? I have bets with him too!" Kurenai said curiously.

"B-because then he'll tell Neji-Niisan, and I value Horo-Horo-Kun's life very much" Kurenai sweat-dropped.

"Right. We wouldn't want to get him killed" Kurenai

"Huh?" Horo-Horo mumbled anime-style tears falling from his eyes.

"M-My older cousin... He's a bit protective" Hinata mumbled. Horo-Horo nodded.

"Well, either way" Horo-Horo mumbled.

"Let's get back to the party!" He called jubilantly.


End file.
